creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ellen Sinclair: Ein- Mann- Versteckspiel (by Implord)
Übernatürliches Logbuch von Ellen Perdita Sinclair, 31. 10. 2014 (Samhain/ Halloween) Ermittlung des fünffachen Mordes an Kevin Grey (17), Louis Grey (14), Anders Merry (17), '' ''Sophie Carter (16) und Nathan Willbury (17) Der ältere Grey, Merry, Carter und Willbury trafen sich wohl vor zehn Tagen im Hause des Erstgenannten, dessen Eltern aktuell nicht in der Stadt waren. Laut Aussagen der Klassenkameraden taten sie alle vier eigenartig geheimnisvoll. Der Letzte aus dem Bunde, Merry, betrat das Haus gegen neun Uhr abends. Laut einer bedenklich neugierigen Nachbarin blieben die Lichter bis kurz vor drei Uhr morgens an, dann gingen sie alle in rascher Abfolge aus. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hörte man einen Schrei. Die besagte Nachbarin rief die Polizei. Diese wiederum fand die vier Jugendlichen und Louis Grey, den jüngeren Bruder von Kevin Grey, tot im Haus verteilt. ´Verteilt` bezieht sich dabei auf die einzelnen Personen sowie auf den Zustand ihrer Körper gleichermaßen. Keine Anzeichen für äußeres Eindringen. Im Badezimmer fand sich eine vollgelaufene Badewanne. Im Zimmer des älteren Grey fanden die Detektive außerdem: Einige Reiskörner, ein Stück roten Faden, eine Nadel, einen Nagelknipser, sieben Kruzifixe, positioniert als Kreis. Im Schrank fanden sie zudem eine Tasse, gefüllt mit Salzwasser. '' ''Die Leichen fanden sich allesamt außerhalb des Zimmers: '' ''Louis Grey starb wohl zuerst. Man fand ihn am Fuße der Treppe, das Genick war gebrochen. Alle Details wiesen auf einen normalen Sturz hin, allerdings fehlte der Leiche die Zunge. Sie wird nach wie vor vermisst. '' ''Der zweite Tote war Willbury: Der Großteil von ihm befand sich im Badezimmer, einzelne Teile, darunter Finger und ein Auge, wurden zufällig im Haus verteilt gefunden. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und umklammerte so ein Messer. Die Spuren deuten darauf hin, dass er mit einem unbekannten Angreifer um die Waffe rang. Die finale Todesursache bleibt unbekannt, da er zum Zeitpunkt, da sein Körper zerlegt wurde, nachweislich tot war. Die vorläufige Diagnose ist ein Herzanfall aufgrund eines starken Schocks. '' ''Sophie Carter, das dritte Opfer, fand sich im Keller, zusammengekauert und enthauptet, der Kopf fand sich im Kamin. Sie hatte sich offenbar kurz vor ihrem Tod übergeben, die Hand wies einige tiefe Schnitte auf. Ihre Fingerabdrücke wurden auf einer zerbrochenen Teetasse in der Küche gefunden. Offenbar war sie ebenfalls mit Salzwasser gefüllt gewesen, zudem hatte Carter wohl aus ihr getrunken, was den Brechreiz erklärt. '' ''Merry und der ältere Grey fand man ihm Wohnzimmer, inmitten einer Lache von Scherben, Blut und Salzwasser. Eine Tüte Salz war auf dem Boden verteilt, der Teppich wies Brandflecken unbekannter Ursache auf. Merry war vollkommen zerstückelt, die Fetzen waren zu einem Schriftzug arrangiert, welcher bei genaueren Untersuchungen (über deren Natur ich hier nur spekulieren kann) das englische Kindergedicht „There was a crooked man“ bildeten. Da die Polizei offenbar aus Idioten besteht, tappt sie im Dunkeln. '' ''Ich, für meinen Teil, gehe von einem ausgesprochen tollpatschigen Versuch aus, das japanische '' „''Ein- Mann- Versteckspiel“ zu praktizieren. Hierbei soll es möglich sein, einen Geist in ein Stofftier zu bannen und mit ihm Verstecken zu spielen. Das wirkt an sich schon sinnlos genug, aber darüber hinaus besteht noch eine gute Chance, dass man es verpatzt und von irgendeinem gruseligen Wesen aus der Hölle ermordet zu werden. Ich rekonstruiere den Fall folgendermaßen: Die vier Teens nutzten es aus, das Grey sturmfreie Bude hatte um sich mit diesem kleinen Spielchen zu unterhalten, dass sie vermutlich auf 4chan oder so gefunden haben. Sie vollführten das Ritual bis zu einem Punkt an dem man in sein Versteck gehen soll um sich zu verstecken. Dort harrten sie auf ihre Gelegenheit, den Höhepunkt des Rituals zu vollziehen, durch den Selbiges auch beendet wird. Leider hatten sie den jüngeren Bruder nicht eingeweiht. Dieser verließ also sein Zimmer und wurde die Treppe hinabgestoßen. Die Jugendlichen verließen daraufhin ihr Versteck, das Zimmer. Als sie den toten Louis fanden, sahen sie nach der Puppe, die sie dem Ritual nach im Bad zurückgelassen hatten... Wo sie nicht länger war. Allerdings kam sie zurück um Willbury zu töten, der leider sein Salzwasser vergessen hatte und sich stattdessen mit dem Messer verteidigen wollte, dass auch beim eigentlichen Ritual Einsatz gefunden hatte. Klappte nicht besonders gut. '' ''Die Puppe jagte nun die übrigen Jugendlichen und traf in der Küche auf Carter, die das Ritual sinnvoll beenden wollte. Leider nahm sie das Salzwasser nicht nur in den Mund, vor Angst verschluckte sie es auch. Sie rannte in den Keller und erbrach sich, kurz bevor die Puppe sie einholte und tötete. Die beiden übrigen Jungen traten ihr dann im Wohnzimmer heldenhaft entgegen. Wobei sie alles verpatzten und ebenfalls starben. Die Salztüte war wohl ein Versuch, die Puppe nach Verlust der Tassen zu erledigen. Nett gedacht, aber das Ergebnis spricht Bände. '' ''Was fehlt, ist ein Beweis, dass das Ein- Mann- Versteckspiel funktioniert. Dies werde ich heute Nacht nachweisen. Ellen legte den Stift beiseite und wandte sich den Materialien zu. Sie hatte sich für einen Teddy entschieden, den sie liebevoll Freddy- Tan getauft hatte, benannt nach Freddy aus dem Horrorspiel Five Nights at Freddy's. Freddy lag am Boden des Wohnzimmers und tat, als könne er kein Wässerchen trügen. Was aktuell noch der Fall war. Hinzu kam ein Beutel mit Reis, eine Rolle Garn, eine Nadel, ein Küchenmesser, eine Tüte Salz, eine Tasse, eine Flasche Mineralwasser und die Fernbedienung für den Fernseher. Sie hatte sich für das Wohnzimmer als Zuflucht entschieden, da es hier einige große Fenster gab, die im Notfall einen schnellen Ausweg lieferten. Was den Schutz betraf, so hatte sie statt Kreuzen japanische Ofudas im Raum verteilt. Sie hatte sich auch ein Sandwich mit Schinken und Senf bereitgelegt. Im Garten hielt Leo die Kohlen warm. Er hatte zudem ein Loch für Asche ausgehoben. Es war zwei Uhr am Morgen. Es war Zeit, loszulegen. Ellen nahm das Messer zur Hand und schnitt Freddy- Tans Bauch längs auf. Rasch zupfte sie die Watte heraus, schnappte sich den Reis und füllte ihn in die leere Teddy- Hülle. Dann biss sie sich ein Stück ihres Fingernagels ab und legte es dazu. Als er gefüllt war, nahm sie Nadeln und Garn zur Hand und schloss die ´Wunde`. Mit dem Rest des Garns umwickelte sie Freddy- Tan so fest sie konnte. „So, Freddy, jetzt geht’s bald ans Eingemachte“, sagte sie zum Stofftier und nahm die Tasse zur Hand. „Ich hätte auch einfach ins Haus gehen können, wo die Teens ermordet wurden. Warum also tu ich das nicht? Es würde mir die Mühe sparen, dich zu wecken.“ Sie füllte die Tasse mit Wasser. „Aber wer weiß, was diese Tölpel noch so angerufen haben. Nein, ich experimentiere gerne unter kontrollierten Bedingungen.“ Freddy lag einfach da und sah sie leblos an. Hatte der Ritus schon begonnen? Wann begann der Part, an dem es gefährlich wurde? Schulterzuckend gab sie Salz in die Tasse und stellte sie auf den Boden. Dann hob sie den Teddy auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie hatte noch Zeit. Massig. Sie ließ die Badewanne an, stellte Freddy- Tan auf den Rand und wandte sich der Dusche zu. „Wehe, du guckst!“ Sie setzte einen Finger an den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und zögerte. Dann drehte sie sich um. Freddy- Tan sah sie aus großen, hungrigen Augen an. Hungrig? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Der Ritus konnte noch nicht so weit sein. Sie drehte den Bären um, sodass er die Wand ansah, und entkleidete sich. Minuten später stand sie unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl. Ellen Perdita Sinclair hatte quasi kein soziales Leben. Sie hatte die Schule frühzeitig abgebrochen und sich in ihr Haus, dass sie von ihren Eltern geerbt hatte, zurückgezogen. Sie verließ ihre vier Wände nur selten, die Einkäufe ließ sie die Leute im Dorf machen. Ihr einziger Kontakt zur großen, weiten Welt war ihr Blog. Sie untersuchte Urbane Legenden und Horrorgeschichten und teilte den Fans ihre Erkenntnisse mit. Denn während sie nie ein großes Genie in der Schule gewesen war, während ihr Körper dürr, kränklich und schmächtig war und nie viel Effizienz im Punkto Sport gezeigt hatte, hatte sie zumindest im esoterischen Bereich eine ausgesprochen gut entwickelte Begabung. Die meisten Leute hatten sie deswegen gehänselt, nur einer der Gründe, weshalb sie sich von der Gesellschaft zurückgezogen hatte, die einzige Ausnahme war Leo McCarthy, der Junge, der für sie einem Freund am nächsten kam. Er hatte schlichtweg keine Begabung fürs Übersinnliche, hatte sie sich jedoch immer gewünscht. Dieser Neid auf Ellens Gabe hatte ihn zu ihr getrieben und nun verbrachte er seine Zeit meist bei ihr, wo er sich mit Ellen über alle möglichen unheimlichen Geschichten unterhielt und ihr gelegentlich assistierte, so wie heute. Ellen stieg aus der Dusche und begann sich anzukleiden. Nebenbei drehte sie den Hahn der Wanne zu, die nun voll genug war. Als sie sich ein neues Shirt aus dem Badezimmerschrank holte, stutze sie: Sie hatte Freddy von der Dusche weggedreht, oder? Warum also stierte er auf die Kabine. Und hatte dieser Teddy schon vorher so seltsam gelächelt. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gaffen“, giftete Ellen ihn gereizt an. Sie schob ihren Arm durch den übrigen Ärmel und strich sich das noch nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Außerdem wachse ich noch. Spar' dir das mitleidige Grinsen.“ Die Uhr, unten im Wohnzimmer, schlug drei und Ellen hob die Puppe hoch. Dong... ''„Ellen ist als erste dran.“ ''Dong... „Ellen ist als erste dran.“ Dong... ''„Ellen ist als erste dran.“ Damit warf sie den Bären in die Badewanne und verließ das Bad. Zurück im Wohnzimmer ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung, aktivierte den Fernseher und schloss die Augen. „... führte zur Entlassung des Biologen. Es wird vermutet, dass...“ ''Eins... „... in die Entführung, Misshandlung und Ermordung von mindestens... Zwei... „... beteiligt war, beteiligt war, teiligt war und...“ Drei... „... Vor Gericht sagte........ aus er.....“ Vier... „... Neugier verleite Kinder oft zu unüberlegten Aktionen...“ Fünf... „... resultierte im Tod des Mädchens...“ Sechs... „... Daher ruft Minister Minister Minister....“ Sieben... „''ELLEN“'' Acht... „... führte damals zum Börsencrash...“ Neun... „... die Zeit sei nun gekommen, so der leitende...“ Ellen öffnete die Augen, griff sich das Messer und eine Handvoll Salz, dann machte sie sich auf ins Badezimmer. Sie erreichte die Tür, umfasste den Griff, zog... Nichts rührte sich. Ellen runzelte die Stirn. Sie versuchte es erneut. Die Tür ging problemlos auf. Im Badezimmer sah alles unverändert aus. Aber der Geruch war anders: Stechend, lauernd, der beißende, erdige Geruch eines Raubtiers. Freddy- Tan schwamm in der Badewanne und stellte sich so tot, wie man es als unbelebtes Objekt nur konnte. Ellen fischte ihn mit zwei Fingern aus der Wanne und sagte: „Hab dich gefunden.“ Dann stach sie ihr Messer in den Teddy. Sie hatte im Vorfeld sämtliche Lichter im Haus deaktiviert, es gehörte zum Ritual, es lag also vielleicht an der mangelnden Beleuchtung, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, dass der Plüschbär sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Du bist als Nächster dran, Freddy- Tan“, verkündete Ellen so klar und deutlich, wie sie konnte, sie wollte sich nicht verhaspeln, dann ließ sie Freddy wieder in die Wanne fallen und kehrte einmal mehr ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Am Eingang zum Selbigen blieb sie kurz stehen und verstreute das Salz an der Schwelle. Dann nahm sie sich ihre Tasse Salzwasser, öffnete eine Kommode, deren Tür sie mit Ofudas bestückt hatte, und kletterte hinein. Sie ließ die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet um den Fernseher im Blickfeld zu behalten. Laut der Anleitung, die sie gelesen hatte, konnte es sein, dass einem im Haus ´etwas Herumwanderndes` ''begegnete, wenn man kein Salzwasser mit sich führte. Ob es sich bloß um die Puppe handelte, oder um etwas... anderes, Ellen wusste es nicht. Aber angeblich konnte man es am Fernsehen sehen, wenn sich eine solche Präsenz näherte. Aktuell lief dort Spongebob. Einerseits wusste Ellen nicht genau, wer um halb Vier am Morgen Spongebob guckte, dann wiederum saß sie in einer Kommode und versteckte sich vor einem Teddy, den sie zum Gefäß böser Geister gemacht hatte. Unterm Strich waren Cartoons nicht der ungewöhnlichste Zeitvertreib für diese Uhrzeit. Und gerade als sie diesen Gedanken beendete, sagte Spongebob: „ICH SEHE DICH!“'' Dann drehte sich der Schwamm so, dass er genau auf die Kommode blickte und und lächelte Ellen starr entgegen. Ellen schluckte. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf fragte sie sich, ob dieses Experiment eine so geniale Idee gewesen war. Sie versuchte sich so tief wie möglich in der Kommode zu verkriechen. Aber plötzlich gingen ihr haufenweise Schwachstellen in ihrer Planung durch den Kopf. Sie hatte das Ersatzsalz nicht mit in die Kommode genommen. Sie hatte mit Leo kein Signal ausgehandelt, falls es Schwierigkeiten gab. Was war mit den Ofudas? Sie hielten böse Geister fern. Aber sie waren japanische Talismane. Sie hatte sie genommen, weil es sich auch um einen japanischen Ritus handelte, aber fürchteten böse Geister in Europa nicht eher Jehova als die Götter des Shinto- Glaubens? Musste man nicht eigentlich Talismane ihrer eigenen Religion nehmen? Der Bildschirm des Fernsehers flackerte und kurz wurde hinter Spongebobs Grimasse etwas anderes sichtbar, etwas, dass Ellen nicht genau erkennen konnte, dass ihr jedoch trotzdem einen kalten Schauer durch die Wirbelsäule jagte. Und in diesem statischen Flackern sah sie Buchstaben: F O U N D Y O U XD Dann wurde der Bildschirm plötzlich schwarz. Etwas im Wohnzimmer kicherte. Und dann sah sie den Schatten, den Umriss des Bären im Wohnzimmer stehen. Er hielt sich seltsam verzerrt, vielleicht, weil er noch immer mit dem roten Faden gefesselt war. Er blickte direkt in Richtung der Kommode. Und dann setzten sich seine kleinen Füße in Bewegung und er kam näher. Ellen setzte die Tasse mit dem Salzwasser an die Lippen. Der Teddy kam noch immer näher. Aus dem schwarzen Fernseher drang ein leises Summen: „''London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down...“'' Und dann, unmittelbar vor der Tür der Kommode blieb er stehen. Fast zögernd schien der Bär die Papierstreifen an den Türen zu mustern. Sein Blick fiel auf Ellen: Im Zwielicht sah sie das Gesicht des Teddys aus einer grausigen Perspektive: Die Knopfaugen waren gierig und hungerten nach ihr, der grinsende Mund hätte sich die Lippen geleckt, hätte er auch nur eine Zunge gehabt. Ein krampfhaftes, spastisches Zucken warf den Bären von Zeit zu Zeit in einen neuen grotesken Winkel. Eine Ewigkeit, so schien es, blickte sie der Teddy mit diesem wissenden Lächeln an. Sie konnte ihn riechen. Der gleiche strenge Duft wie im Badezimmer. Der Geruch, den sie sofort mit dem Tierpark verband, mit den Gehegen der bestialischen Raubtiere und der gerissenen Jäger. Aus dem Fernseher drang ein ungehaltenes, kehliges Knurren. Dann drehte sich der Bär um und verließ Ellens Blickfeld. Sie hörte seine Schritte, die sich über den Flur entfernten... in welche Richtung? Ellen blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war bereits vier Uhr am Morgen. Laut der Anleitung sollte das Ritual in spätestens einer Stunde vollzogen sein. Ellen atmete tief durch. Dann legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und füllte ihren Mund mit Salzwasser. „So etwas“, ''dachte sie bitter, ''„mache ich nie wieder.“ Dann schlüpfte sie aus der Kommode, bedacht, kein Wasser aus der Tasse zu verschütten. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und sich um. Sie sah nichts, dass ihr hätte Sorge bereiten müssen. Sie atmete tief durch die Nase und wandte sich zum gehen. In der nächsten Sekunde zuckte sie zusammen, als der Fernseher hinter ihr urplötzlich wieder normal zu laufen begann und dies durch ein lautes Spongebob- Lachen verkündete. Sie stellte sicher, dass sie nichts verschüttet oder geschluckt hatte, verfluchte den verdammten Schwamm und verließ den Raum. „Now'', wenn ich ein psychopathischer Teddybär wäre, wo würde ich mich verstecken? Von gewissen Pizzerien einmal abgesehen...“'' Wie auf Samtpfoten schlich sie durch den Flur. Keller? Nein, sie hatte auch schon Horrorspiele gespielt. Küche? Dort hätte er zu viele Waffen zur Hand. Unterbewusst nahm sie wahr, dass sie selbst noch immer das Messer in der Hand hielt. Es würde ihr kaum etwas nützen, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich damit sicherer. Sie entschied sich, zuerst im alten Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters zu suchen. Es war ein Platz, so gut wie jeder andere, abgesehen von den schlechteren. Während sie um die Ecken des Hauses pirschte, stellte sie fest, wie fremd ihr alles vorkam. Hatte dieser Kleiderständer schon immer da gestanden? Hatte dieses Bild immer dort gehangen? Natürlich. Aber es war dumm gewesen, dieses Ritual in ihrem eigenen Haus zu vollziehen. Sie hatte dadurch den einzigen Platz, an dem sie sich je wohlgefühlt hatte, zum Schauplatz dieses unheimlichen Spiels gemacht. Ihr Zuflucht, ihre uneinnehmbare Festung, die sie in diesem Haus gesehen hatte, war damit zerstört. Und sie hatte das Monster, das dies getan hatte, selbst eingeladen. „''Komm her“, knurrte sie geistig, ''„Ich mach dich fertig. Komm her...“ Aber sie konnte sich nicht selbst reinlegen. Ihr Atem ging rasch und rasselnd, ihr Herz schlug wie bei einem Schlagzeug- Solo. Ihre Hände glänzten vor Angstschweiß und zitterten wie ein Schwein auf der Schlachtbank. Das Salzwasser in ihrem Mund sorgte ebenfalls nicht gerade für Komfort. Noch diese Biegung... Ellen warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Land und dunkel lag der Flur hinter ihr. Nichts zu sehen. Hatte sie wirklich Schritte gehört? Oder bildete sie sich jetzt schon Dinge ein? Nun, dachte sie, besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht. Sie machte einige Schritte in die Richtung aus der sie geglaubt hatte, etwas gehört zu haben. Durch ein Flurfenster fiel fahles Mondlicht auf den staubigen Boden. Die einzigen Fußabdrücke stammten von ihr, und doch, wie sie hier alleine an dieser Stelle stand, überkam sie ein beklemmendes Gefühl, als würde sie beobachtet. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Raum, der ihr am nächsten war. „''Oh, nein, bitte nicht...“'' Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen. Erinnerungen an glückliche Tage und Plüsch vermischten sich mit dem Bild von Freddy- Tan, wie er sie durch den Spalt zwischen den Kommodentüren angrinste. Das dort war ihr altes Spielzimmer. Ellen holte nochmal tief Luft, natürlich wieder durch die Nase. Dann ging sie auf die Tür zu und trat sie so entschlossen auf, wie sie es nur vorgeben konnte zu sein. Gut dreißig Stofftiere lächelten sie in freudiger Erwartung an. Ellen gab sich die Zeit, einmal genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, dann trat sie ein. Dieses Zimmer hatte nie einen Lichtschalter besessen. Das Fenster war am Tag genug Lichtquelle und nachts hatte Klein- Ellen hier nichts zu suchen gehabt. „''Tja“, dachte sie, „Fuck the police.“'' Sie ließ den blick über die Reihen aus flauschigen Freunden ihrer Kindheit gleiten. Irgendwo zwischen ihnen verbarg sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Freddy- Tan. Andere Leute hätten Ellens Stofftiere vielleicht als ungeeignet für Kinder empfunden, es handelte sich um eine Sammlung von Lovecraftian- Plüschies, aber für sie waren es die glücklichsten Momente ihres jungen Lebens gewesen, wenn sie hier eine Weile für sich spielen konnte. Und jetzt spielte sie hier wieder. Und es machte überhaupt keinen Spaß. Fast melancholisch betrachtete sie ihren kleinen, flauschigen Cthulhu. In seinen Knopfaugen spiegelte sich Ellens Gesicht, genau wie damals, nur dass es jetzt deutlich älter war. Sie zögerte und musterte ihr Spiegelbild genau. Und dann fuhr Ellen herum und stach mit dem Messer zu. Freddy- Tan gab ein wildes quieken von sich und wich zurück. Er hatte versucht, sich von hinten heranzuschleichen. Ellen ließ das Messer niederfahren um ihn am Boden festzunageln, aber er schlug um sich und die Klinge flog ihr im hohen Bogen aus der Hand. Der Bär sah seine Chance und stürzte sich auf sie. Seine Stoffarme legten sich um ihren Hals und drückten mit einer Kraft zu, wie sie in so einer Konstruktion nicht hätte stecken dürfen. Ellen versuchte sich verzweifelt loszureißen. Der Reflex, durch den Mund Luft zu holen, würde in wenigen Sekunden unerträglich werden. Sie packte ihn mit der nun freien Hand und versuchte, ihn von sich zu reißen, doch vergebens. Erbarmungslos drückte ihr Freddy- Tan den Hals zu. Sie sah direkt in sein fröhlich grinsendes Gesicht, die Knöpfe funkelten manisch und der Raubtiergeruch betäubte sie zusätzlich. Wo war das Messer gelandet? Sie sah es nicht. Außerdem begann ihre Sicht bereits zu verschwimmen. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung ballte sie eine Faust und verpasste Freddy einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Zu ihrer Erleichterung ließ er los und fiel zu Boden. Er richtete sich wieder auf, schwankte aber noch etwas unbeholfen. Bevor er sich fassen konnte, übergoss Ellen ihn mit dem Inhalt ihrer Tasse. Freddy- Tan taumelte zur Tür, aber Ellen holte ihn ein und spuckte das Salzwasser auf den Teddy. „Ich gewinne“, schrie sie den Teddy schrill an, „Ich gewinne! Ich gewinne!“ Der Teddy kippte um und Ellen, keuchend und nach Luft schnappend, hob ihn auf, blickte ihm mit einem grimmigen Lächeln ins Gesicht. „Du hast das Recht zu schweigen.“ Freddy- Tan grinste ihr unbeeindruckt entgegen. „Sorry, dass du warten musstest“, entschuldigte sich Ellen, als sie sich zu Leo im Garten gesellte. Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kein Thema. Hast du den Teddy?“ Ellen grinste und hob den Bären in die Höhe, wie den Kopf einer geschlagenen Bestie. „Dann ab in die Hölle damit.“ Ellen nickte und ließ Freddy- Tan in die glühenden Kohlen fallen. Leo schob ihn mit einem Stock tiefer in die Glut und sein Fell fing Feuer. Lucy hatte ihn in einer Salzkiste getrocknet und die Salzkörner knackten, wenn die Flammenzungen an ihnen leckten. Ellen sah, wie der rote Faden vibrierte und sah den Kopf des Bären, wie er sich zu ihr drehte, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf. Sie erwiderte einfach stumm den Blick des Teddys. Der Kontakt hielt, bis Freddy- Tans Gesicht vollkommen eingeäschert war. Gegen sechs Uhr erreichten Ellen und Leo das kleine Waldstück. Es gehörte streng genommen zum Besitz von Ellens Familie, allerdings besuchte sie es fast nie. Leo hatte das Loch hier ausgehoben, damit kein Depp auf die Idee kam, ihn wieder auszubuddeln. Sie hatten die Asche in einem kleinen Leinensack gesammelt und diesen mit Ofudas beklebt. Sie schienen ihre Aufgabe ja doch ganz gut zu erfüllen. Ellen half Leo, das Loch zuzuschaufeln (indem sie ihm motivierend zurief, er solle sich verdammt nochmal beeilen), dann legte sie einen naheliegenden Stein auf die Stelle. „Sollten wir seinen Namen schreiben?“, fragte Leo. Ellen winkte ab. „Würde eh keiner lesen.“ Nachdem sie Leo verabschiedet hatte, kehrte Ellen in ihr Haus zurück und schrieb ihren Blog- Eintrag fertig. Dann ging sie runter ins Wohnzimmer. Im Flur zögerte sie. Hatte sie eben etwas gehört? Ellen spähte wachsam um sich. Nichts zu sehen. Mit einem Schulterzucken betrat sie das Wohnzimmer und begann, die Reste der vorherigen Nacht aufzuräumen. Während sie die Spuren ihres Sandwichs ´beseitigte` sah sich ein weiteres mal um: Hatte sich irgendetwas verändert? Alles in einem wirkte alles wie immer. Aber die Ausstrahlung der einzelnen Teile hatte sich verändert. Es wirkte nicht mehr so... alltäglich. „Geez“, murrte sie mit vollem Mund, „Soviel zum Thema Paranoia.“ Sie schluckte und sprang in ihren Lieblingssessel, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Implord (Diskussion) 10:27, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Ritual